


Stan Uris and his birds // Стэн Урис и его пташки

by everytuesday



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bromance, Gen, Happy Birds Day!, Harry Potter References, Humor, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie & Stan & Bill interaction, Richie Is Nerd, Richie-centric, So as Stanley, Stan Uris likes birds, a lot of mentions of birds, like really, pop culture references
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday
Summary: Стэн любит птиц. (или история, в которой Ричи находит орнитологический атлас Стэна… с «Неудачниками»)





	Stan Uris and his birds // Стэн Урис и его пташки

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: modern au, aged up, Ричи-центрик, броманс Ричи и Стэна, а также Ричи и Билла (amen!), рэдди и стэнбро детектид!  
> Можно использовать как _Stan Uris’ Recommended Drinking Game_. При каждом упоминании птиц? Пить!
> 
> Дисклеймер: герои не мои, идея написать что-то к первому апреля (дню дурака и дню птиц — практически дню Ричи и Стэна!) — тоже. 
> 
> Факты взяты из книг и Интернета, в частности, отсюда: [1](http://amazing-facts.ru/animals/fakty_o_pticah.html), [2](https://nashzeleniymir.ru/%D0%BF%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%86%D1%8B/).
> 
> Спасибо **Мел** за правки, **Свит** — за мотивацию! ххх

 

Ричи не собирался копаться в вещах Стэна, а тем более читать его записи. Он догадывался о последствиях. Он ещё хотел жить.  
  
Но в тот момент, когда из атласа Стэна выпало несколько листов, и на одном из них Ричи увидел своё имя — написанное аккуратным, круглым почерком Стэна, — сопротивляться было бесполезно.  
  
Или Ричи просто успокаивал себя.  
  
Такому человеку, как он, всегда интересно, что происходит в голове такого человека, как Стэн.  
  
Ричи или объяснит своё поведение так, или пустит в ход тяжёлую артиллерию.  
  
Возможно, не такую «тяжёлую», как шорты Эдди, но уголовное наказание, а главное, общий душ и камера с посторонними людьми, преступниками — это же остановит Стэна? Хотя бы выиграет ему время?  
  
Ричи очень надеялся. Ведь как удержаться и не прочесть записи Стэна с классификацией «Неудачников»? С сопоставлением каждого — даже самого Стэна! — с какой-нибудь птицей?

Чёрт, да Ричи словно первым пришёл к финишу в «Змеях и лестницах» _(1)_! Словно надул Сатану!

И не так страшен Стэн, как...  Или страшен, но, по крайней мере, не когда рядом Билл (который должен прийти с минуту на минуту).  
  
Ричи ещё раз просмотрел заметки и усмехнулся. Стэн ничего не делал наполовину, а в злопамятности не уступал даже Брейну из «Пинки и Брейн».  
  
Вначале он сравнил его с [тупиком](https://pp.userapi.com/c847016/v847016521/fafb/n26pISTRBTg.jpg), а после — видимо, сменив гнев на милость — зачеркнул и подписал «[калифорнийская земляная кукушка](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/38067/137106206.6a0/0_1c2831_90db6f23_orig.jpg)» с пометками: «всё время в движении», «мало спят», «хорошо бегают (от проблем)», «прожорливы», «вечное "ку-ку" (как обозначение присутствия у Ричи)».  
  
Стэн копнул глубоко.  
  
Читая, Ричи ощутил дискомфорт, который обычно испытывал при разговорах на серьёзные темы, а он старался избегать этого дерьма.  
  
Он сделал глубокий вдох, поправил очки на переносице и нашёл «страницу» Эдди.  
  
Ему досталась [ западная чайка](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/4d/Gull_ca_usa.jpg/413px-Gull_ca_usa.jpg), и Ричи заулыбался шире при виде записей: «задиристые», «крикливые», «умеют приспосабливаться и выживать, но чаще держатся ближе к берегу».  
  
Вот это его Эдс!  
  
Возможно, не всё время, не когда он рядом с Соней, но с «Неудачниками» — чаще всего.  
  
Эдди, посылающий Ричи нахрен — его любимый цвет, любимый размер.  
  
Для Бена Стэн выбрал [ императорского пингвина](https://kpbs.media.clients.ellingtoncms.com/img/photos/2010/05/13/nature-bw-gallery7_tx800.jpg?aae402d4163f394116c3dd6e602f75682c526327). Не самый однозначный выбор, если бы не заметки: «верные и заботливые (подходит Бев!)», «создают семьи на всю жизнь», «не летают, но отлично плавают и ныряют (нужно лишь найти свою "воду")».  
  
Было приятно, что не только он с Майком их шипперил.  
  
И, говоря о Майке — по мнению Стэна он был совой. Если точнее, [ белой (полярной) совой](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSJ8DoL9Rfj8DPz0ZrUE-9Tjr7mW6O4ouU6zA6BaoUZ3Qop_ONMjA).  
  
Ричи надеялся, что уставший, словно задолбавшийся от жизни (и такого окружения) взгляд этих птиц и ремарка Стэна «единственные различают голубой (цвет)» — два не связанных между собой факта.  
  
Не секрет, что Майк — любимчик Стэна. Отсюда «сильные и хваткие», «хороший слух (и слушатель)» и даже «находятся в Красной книге (буквально вымирающий вид, который мы не заслуживаем!)».  
  
Ричи лишь кивал, мысленно (и вслух) соглашаясь с каждой характеристикой на сто двадцать процентов.  
  
Беверли досталась [ вымпелохвостая колибри](https://nashzeleniymir.ru/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/%D0%92%D1%8B%D0%BC%D0%BF%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%85%D0%B2%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D1%8B%D0%B9-%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B1%D1%80%D0%B8-%D1%84%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%BE-768x583.jpg) — «оперение сравнивают с драгоценными камнями (яркие волосы Бев)», «делают 80-100 взмахов в секунду (по энергичности даст фору Ричи)», «умеют петь… и пить» и «умеют летать задом наперёд (как лифт Вилли Вонки)».  
  
Для себя Стэн выбрал [ обыкновенного (розового) фламинго](http://hitlook.ru/img/151.jpg) и оставил лишь две короткие заметки: «моногамны, создают пары на всю жизнь» (как у Бена, заметил Ричи) и «способны есть только тогда, когда их голова находится в положении вверх тормашками» (очевидно, намекая на своё ОКР).  
  
Ричи всегда знал, что орнитология не просто хобби Стэна — это его страсть.

И теперь он мог отыграться за все разы, когда вставал ни свет ни заря. Когда морозил задницу, сидя на скамье в Мемориальном парке, громко зевал и отхлёбывал кофе из термоса, пока Стэн вглядывался в «птичью купальню», словно ждал второго пришествия — с камерой наготове и блеском в глазах.  
  
Именно Ричи на вопрос, что Стэн нашёл в наблюдении за [синицами](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/2/2d/Parus_major_m.jpg/265px-Parus_major_m.jpg), выслушивал целую лекцию о [черношапочных гаичках](https://sun9-9.userapi.com/c831208/v831208911/b85ba/TjN5SEcfnAI.jpg). О том, что они — символ штата, и о своём невежестве.  
  
А сейчас в руках Ричи была реальная власть. Он запросто может рассказать Билли, как Стэн счёл [ селезня аргентинской савки](http://zoobird.ru/images/stories/savka_Oxyura_australis_1.jpg) его тотемной птицей.  
  
Даже не прислушиваясь к Стэну, когда тот входил в раж, Ричи бы не забыл про член-штопор и семнадцать дюймов!  
  
Ричи одновременно хотел и не хотел сверить показатели.  
  
Только представив, как смутится Стэн, узнав, что Ричи _знает_ , заставило его улыбнуться.  
  
Стэн наверняка покраснеет до корней волос, а после возьмёт себя в руки и предложит Ричи что-то стоящее за молчание — например, лимитированный выпуск «Удивительного Человека-паука».  
  
Ричи захихикал, представляя, что это закадровый злодейский смех.  
  
Вот как, должно быть, чувствует себя Стэн большую часть времени. И теперь они смогут поменяться местами.  
  
Если подумать, ничего удивительного в находке Ричи нет. Стэн правда любил птиц. Мило, что он представил «Неудачников» ими — с крыльями и прочим.  
  
Словно существовало два Стэна: один был для семьи, с курсами углублённой алгебры и матанализа, с чтением Торы, в чистой, всегда опрятной и всегда слегка не по возрасту одежде. Но существовала и другая, мало изведанная, «тёмная» сторона Стэна.  
  
Этот Стэн любил порядок и ненавидел грязь, как и тот «другой», но в то же время умел заткнуть за пояс даже Ричи, всё подмечал, но не озвучивал… Этот Стэн жил птицами и небом.  
  
В одиннадцать он мечтал о новом выпуске журнала _The Auk (2)_ , когда Ричи с Биллом и Эдди ждали письмо из Хогвартса.  
  
В тринадцать прогнал _Оно_ названиями птиц из орнитологического атласа, когда Ричи пришлось попотеть и хорошенько вдарить по космическому монстру битой.  
  
В пятнадцать получил заветную Leica для фотоохоты на день рождения, когда Ричи безуспешно уламывал Уэнта отдать ему Mustang.  
  
В шестнадцать гордился опубликованной в [июльском](http://cactus.dixie.edu/jharris/auk.jpg) _The Auk_ статьёй о вымершей птице [додо](http://www.zoopicture.ru/assets/2013/04/41351977719746243.png), в то время как Ричи вовсю целовался с Эдди за школой.  
  
На самом деле, Стэн гордился ею даже сильнее, чем «самым эпатажным костюмом и появлением вечера», как окрестили его в группе Дерри на Facebook.  
  
Ричи тогда серьёзно поругался с Мэгги из-за поступления, и Стэн вдруг предложил заглянуть на хэллоуинскую вечеринку Греты Кин  — без приглашения и в костюме [Большой птицы](https://pp.userapi.com/c845417/v845417160/14851/M0-F_uQ52gc.jpg)  _(3)_ , похожем на огромное жёлтое боа с концерта Элтона Джона.  
  
Тот самый Стэн, который ненавидел вечеринки едва ли не больше Эдди.  
  
Ричи забыл обо всех печалях, как только увидел разъярённое лицо Генри.

Бауэрс продолжал вопить: «Выведите этих пидоров!» и пинать ни в чём не повинный диван, даже когда они ушли — с прихваченной Стэном упаковкой пива в отместку.  
  
Ричи никогда бы не подумал, что Стэн может быть таким. Словно из [ Соколиного глаза](https://www.bleedingcool.com/wp-content/uploads//2012/09/hawkeye02.jpg) его лучший друг ненадолго стал [Дэдпулом](https://static.comicvine.com/uploads/screen_kubrick/0/40/4638459-dplines_1280.jpg)  _(4)_.

Наверное, всё дело в птицах. Птицы и Стэн — особая магия.  
  
Иногда Стэн звонил Ричи поздно вечером.  
  
Ричи хотел бы соврать и сказать «ради сеанса бро-дрочки», но нет. Он лишь зачитывал «Десять фактов о птицах, которые вы могли не знать» из журнала _Birding (5)_ , и Ричи уже на пятом начинал клевать носом.  
  
Голос Стэна — обычно бесячий и занудный — успокаивал, помогал мыслям улечься в подобии порядка, и даже присущий Ричи нервный тик ослабевал.

— Тозиер! — раздалось у двери, и Ричи подпрыгнул, пряча записи Стэна за спину и нервно улыбаясь.

Теперь голос Стэна не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Стэн-Супермен… — начал Ричи, но Стэн не дал ему договорить.

— Что у тебя там? Ричи, я же просил не трогать мои вещи!

— О, это? — Ричи помахал свободной рукой. — Ничего. Слушай, Стэниэль…

Стэн быстро глянул за спину Ричи и нахмурился.

— Ты трогал мой атлас?

Ричи хохотнул.

— Если «атлас» — это эвфемизм, и на самом деле ты спрашиваешь, трогал ли я твой…

Раздался стук, и в комнату вошёл Большой Билл. Српаситель!

— Билл! — окликнул его Ричи.

Стэн обернулся и — судя по тому, как расслабились его плечи, — ненадолго о нём забыл.

Билл посмотрел на Стэна из-под ресниц:

— Хэй.

Ответное «хэй» Стэна прозвучало тихо и тепло. Ричи подумал, что впервые увидел его таким за всё время их дружбы. Стэн опустил голову, и Билл взял его за руку, погладив ладонь.

Жест был невинным и вместе с тем интимным, — Ричи вмиг стало неловко. А когда Ричи было неловко…

— Не стесняйтесь, что я всё ещё здесь. Вообще-то, я не против тройничка… Просто к слову.

Стэн тяжело вздохнул, Билл усмехнулся.

— И тебе п-привет, лузер.

Билл встретился с ним взглядом, но его внимание быстро привлёк бардак на столе. Он явно почувствовал неладное, а увидев в руках Ричи записи, посмотрел на него вопросительно.

Ну Ричи и балда! 

Он спохватился и стал убирать листы Стэна обратно в орнитологический атлас. Затем расплылся в улыбке и заговорил, как ни в чём не бывало:

— Хм, Стэн?..

Стэн повернулся, его щёки слегка покраснели.

Ричи сделал несколько шагов к двери, решив, что единственный шанс выйти сухим из воды — отвлечь Стэна его любимой темой. Птицами.

— Да? — растерянно спросил Стэн. Билл однозначно действовал на него успокаивающе.

— Я тут читал допы к «Гарри Поттеру»… [ «Квиддич с древности и до наших времён»](https://www.readanybook.com/ebook/quidditch-through-the-ages-565797)…

— И?

Билл поднёс кулак к губам, пряча улыбку.

— Ты в курсе, что раньше волшебники использовали живую птицу вместо снитча в квиддиче? [Золотой сниджет](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotter/images/4/45/Sniget.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130603124535&path-prefix=ru) — её почти истребили в двенадцатом веке, и с тех пор она охраняется Министерством магии. Джоан Роулинг придумала её сама.

Билл активно закивал. Стэн выглядел… заинтригованным.

Самое время для Ричи слинять.

— О, кстати, мне пора!

— Но… — начал Билл.

Ричи отрывисто кивнул, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте, как бы говоря: «Билли, чувак, дай мне уйти!»

Билл не стал прикапываться и вместо этого вновь обратился к Стэну:

— Что ж, раз Ричи так внезапно нас покинул, мы могли бы…

Ричи не услышал, что они могли бы, сбегая по лестнице.

Хвала Биллу.

И тому, что Стэн любит не только птиц, но и его.

 

 

 

**Орнитологический атлас Стэна: клуб «Неудачников»**

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. «Змеи и лестницы» — [настольная игра](http://ru.spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%97%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%B8_%D0%B8_%D0%9B%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%86%D1%8B), в которую играли персонажи из мультфильма «Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны».
> 
> 2\. The Auk — еженедельный научный журнал, выпускающийся с 1883 года Американским орнитологическим союзом.
> 
> 3\. Большая Птица — персонаж/маппет детского телешоу «Улица Сезам».
> 
> 4\. Соколиный глаз (Хоукай, «hawk» — ястреб) и Дэдпул (Deadpool — «мёртвый бассейн») — супергерои вселенной Marvel.
> 
> 5\. Birding — журнал про птиц, который выходит раз в два месяца и издаётся с 1969 года Американским обществом любителей птиц.


End file.
